<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>holding you as the wind roars by shubbonap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734857">holding you as the wind roars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubbonap/pseuds/shubbonap'>shubbonap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KageHina - Freeform, Like, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Soulmates, but make it platonic, hinata is scared of thunder and lightning, how do you tag again, i love them, kind of ooc, so soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubbonap/pseuds/shubbonap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata shouyou hates storms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>holding you as the wind roars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hinata shouyou has never been a fan of storms. the orange haired male has always been absolutely terrified by the roar of the thunder coming from outside his window followed by the bright flash of lightning. this was the complete opposite of kageyama tobio, his best friend. kageyama absolutely adored the gorgeous flashes of lightning, and the thunder was quite calming to him. hinata never understood this, but he didn't need to. kageyama was always there to comfort the shorter male whenever a storm started.</p><p>and that night was no different. it was about eight in the evening, when the previous light rain turned into heavy rain and the first thunder clap roared in hinata's sensitive ears. he let out a soft yelp, and kageyama quickly pulled the shorter male in closer. they were already close, as they were binge watching studio ghibli movies for the sole reason that they could. my neighbor totoro had just ended, and kageyama put on ponyo as the thunder roared. with each clap of thunder and flash of lightning, hinata jumped almost out of his place in the dark haired male's arms. and the taller male just hugged his best friend as tight as he could, rubbing his back in the way that he knew the other liked.</p><p>"kageyama?" hinata asked after a while, as the movie played in the background and the storm was still as loud as ever.<br/>
"yes, hinata?" the blue eyed male looked over to his friend, smiling slightly at the sight of him curled into his side.<br/>
"thank you."<br/>
"for what?"<br/>
"for helping me through storms."<br/>
"oh, it's no problem. i'm here for you, hinata. you know that." kageyama hummed slightly, running his fingers through the other's hair.<br/>
"i know, but still." hinata leaned into the touch, smiling and closing his eyes.<br/>
"i'll always be here. holding you as the wind roars."<br/>
hinata smiled, nuzzling into kageyama's shoulder. "you promise?" he held out his pinky.<br/>
the taller male intertwined his pinky with the other's. "i promise."</p><p>the movie was still playing in the background, and they both turned back to it in silence. hinata was cuddled as close as ever to his best friend, and he wouldn't have it any other way. and it was perfect timing too, as the storm faded and it was just the light rain that had been there previously. he didn't move away though, and kageyama was the farthest from upset about it. he loved cuddling with hinata, and while he didn't know why, he didn't think he needed to know why.</p><p>because he was content. and so was hinata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>